Complicated Relationship
by MrsDoubleV
Summary: Prolog. All Bangtan members. VKook/TaeKook/VJin/TaeJin/YoonJin/NamJin/J-Kook/HopeKook/J-Min/HopeMin. GS for uke(s) KookJinMin. Typos. Bahasa non baku. Review juseyo


Complicated Relationship

Title : Complicated Relationship

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : T+

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

Length : OneShoot(?)

Casts : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok

Semua cast milik Tuhan, para orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing serta Big Hit ent. Saya hanya meminjam mereka disini.

Warning : GS (Gender Switch), OOC, typo(s), bahasa non baku

Summary :

Kim Taehyung namja yang terus menyimpan perasaan khusus kepada sepupu jauhnya, meski sudah memiliki seorang tunangan.

Jeon Jungkook yeoja yang tegar akan penolakan yang selalu ia dapat dari sang tunangan.

Kim Seokjin yang masih tenggelam dengan cinta masa lalunya.

Kim Namjoon namja yang selalu ada di samping sang 'kekasih' yang masih belum mampu melupakan masa lalunya.

Perjuangan Min Yoongi menghadapi masalah terberatnya hingga memutuskan untuk melepaskan orang yang dicintainya.

Kisah Park Jimin yang mencoba terus menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada sang sahabat.

Jung Hoseok yang hanya bisa mengejar cinta tanpa tau ada cinta lain yang lebih dekat dengannya menunggu untuk mendapat balas.

Ide, alur cerita semua milik saya so DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca..

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV presents

.

.

.

..Complicated Relationship..

.

.

.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Seorang yeoja mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada sebuah meja kayu di dalam sebuah cafe. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan raut wajah gelisah dan sedikit -kecewa. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafasnya berat dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Sesekali ia juga melihat jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan layar sentuh ponselnya secara bergantian. Yeoja cantik bermata bulat dan berpipi sedikit chubby itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Bukan senyum bahagia yang terlihat melainkan sebuah senyum kekecewaan. Ya, sepertinya orang yang di tunggunya memang tidak datang.

"Mungkin dia memang sibuk. Ya, sibuk.." ujarnya lalu meninggalkan cafe itu dengan lesu.

Di lain tempat, seorang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman kota. Sesekali ia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah koran yang dipegangnya saat ia merasa objek yang sedang ia awasi menolehkan kepalanya. Ya, namja itu terlihat seperti sedang memata-matai seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk itu.

Namja itu menghela nafasnya saat ia melihat punggung objek yang sedang ia amati itu bergetar dan ia yakin sang objek pasti sedang menangis. Namja itu ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh sang objek ke pelukannya dan mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Namun tubuhnya seolah kaku di tempatnya kini. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya diam dan mengamatinya sampai seseorang datang dan merengkuh tubuh sang yeoja yang menjadi objek pengamatan itu.

"Andaikan aku yang memelukmu, noo-na..." gumam namja itu.

Seorang yeoja berambut cokelat panjang bergelombang itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman. Taman itu cukup sepi memang dan itulah yang ia sukai datang ke taman di saat sepi seperti ini. Dia jadi lebih merasa tenang dan nyaman.

Tanpa disadarinya sebutir air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Yeoja itu langsung terhenyak dan menyeka air matanya yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Kenangan itu. Ya, kenangan itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Kenangan akan masa lalunya.

-Kenapa aku begitu lemah hanya karena mengingatmu? Aku lelah. Lelah terus terbayang wajahmu. Lelah harus mengobati luka lama ini yang terus saja terkorek. Lelah menjalani hidupku, tanpamu.- batinnya.

Lelah. Hanya satu kata yang tergambar dari raut wajah namja berambut blonde itu. Ia sungguh lelah melihat yeoja di hadapannya, sekaligus yeoja yang dicintainya itu lagi-lagi menangis. Bukan menangis karenanya, melainkan menangisi namja dari masa lalunya.

Tegar? Mungkin namja itu memang tegar. Rela mencintai meski tidak mendapat kepastian cinta dari sang kekasih hati. Ya, kekasihnya hanya terlalu asik dan terus terjebak dengan masa lalunya.

Ia semakin tidak tega melihat yeojanya terus menangis. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan segera merengkuh yeoja yang terlihat begitu rapuh ke dalam dekapannya.

-Sakit. Kau tahu? Bukan hanya kau yang sakit disini. Tapi, aku juga. Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengingatnya? Kapan kau akan menatapku dan menganggapku ada? Aku disampingmu dan akan selalu mencintaimu.- batinnya.

Seorang namja berkulit putih susu itu sedang duduk menghadap ke arah jendela. Matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Mata yang sipit itu terlihat sayu. Bibir tipis itu pun bahkan terlihat pucat dan kering. Wajahnya yang sudah sangat putih bahkan semakin terlihat pucat layaknya mayat. Tak ada suara yang tercipta. Namja itu hanya diam memperhatikan ke arah luar jendela. Ke arah jalanan kota yang begitu ramai dan padat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berjas putih dengan beberapa orang perawat lainnya. Pria berjas putih itu tersenyum dengan getir.

"Kajja, sudah waktunya.." ujar pria berjas putih itu. Pria berkulit pucat itu hanya menggangkuk menanggapi ucapan sang pria berjas putih itu.

Seorang perawat mendorong kursi roda yang di duduki oleh sang pria berkulit pucat itu dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan serba putih yang penuh dengan aroma obat-obatan entah akan kemana.

Di sebuah cafe seorang yeoja berambut hitam dan berpipi chubby itu menatap sayu ke arah namja di hadapannya. Sesekali meneguk segelas ice cappucino pesanannya yang harusnya menghilangkan panas dihatinya malah tidak dapat terasa apa-apa. Mata, pikiran dan hatinya hanya terasa panas di kala melihat orang yang dicinta memandang ke arah lain. Ke arah yeoja yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dengan pandangan yang ia sangat tau apa maksud dari pandangan itu.

Matanya semakin lama semakin terasa memanas. Hatinya pun semakin lama semakin terasa sesak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Akankah terus menyembunyikan semuanya dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri seperti ini?

Sementara itu, namja berambut cokelat kemerahan itu hanya memfokuskan pandangannya ke satu arah, tepatnya ke arah yeoja manis berambut cokelat sebahu yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sesekali senyum terukir dari bibirnya di kala ia melihat pergerakan sang yeoja yang diam-diam dicintainya tanpa menperdulikan atau bahkan menyadari keberadaan yeoja yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengannya yang merasakan sesak di dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lanjut? Atau Remove?

.

.

.

.

Inu baru bayangan FF baru aku. Gimana? Suka gak? Apa gambarannya terlalu berbelit? Ini mau di lanjut aja atau di remove? Please kasih reviewnya yaaa readersdul...

Ini aku buat di sela-sela nulis lanjutan FF lain kok. Jadi tenang. Kehadiran FF baru ini bukan untuk menggantikan FF lain yang masih belum lanjut kok. FF ini kalo kalian suka, akan aku buat setelah semua FF yang masih nanggung-nanggung itu selesai alias END. Jadi jangan khawatir...

So, kasih reviewnya ya supaya aku tahu kalian minat atau tidak dengan FF ini. Okey sekian basa basinya gomawoo^^


End file.
